


Everybody Loves Japes...?

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crybaby Frisk, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is very excited about finding a human- so excited, in fact, he forgets that a child who magically falls into a new world is probably going to be scared and a bit lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Japes...?

You strolled along your normal sentry route, diligently watching for any humans that might come passing through. The day was bright and warm, as far as Snowdin forest went, and you regretted that your brother had fallen asleep outdoors the night before and was at home recovering. Even if he liked to sleep through his job, Sans always appreciated a nice day.

“I suppose I will just have to appreciate it twice as hard,” you said to yourself as you passed over your masterfully crafted barricade bridge. You, of course, could just jump over it, but surely any human would be trapped and barred entrance to the rest of the Underground.

You saw something moving farther down the long stretch of forest, and you stopped to watch. As it got closer, you saw that it was even shorter than your brother, and unlike any monster you had ever seen. Your eyes widened and you nearly squealed in delight, but quickly composed yourself and ran to the nearest tree to hide behind it.

Oh, you'd waited so long for this moment! A real, living human was walking towards you, as though it was fated to be. All you had to do was catch it and you would be well on your way to becoming a member of the Royal Guard. But you pushed that from your mind, because the human was getting closer, and you would soon make your grandiose entrance. In the meantime, you watched the human closely.

It was rubbing both of its arms together and keeping its eyes open for attackers. Very smart... but it had no idea you were there. You could see its breath forming little puffs of vapor in the chill air. Perhaps it wasn't a very healthy human? It did look young.

As it came close to the bridge, you could contain your excitement no longer. You leapt from behind the tree and gave a laugh, and the human reacted very quickly- it screamed and fell backwards onto its butt.

“Human! Prepare to be captured by me, the Great Papyrus! Resistance is futile, for you see, you are my ticket into an esteemed position amongst the Royal Guard!”

Typically your words stirred things such as inspiration and tears from people, but the human only stared at you in terror. You paused and looked at it for a moment, because you hadn't said anything very spooky, but as you cleared your throat to go on, it jumped to its feet and ran back the way it had come.

“Aha! A chase it is, then, human!” you declared, and you were simply too excited. You could have caught it easily, because your legs were thrice as long as theirs, but it was running with everything it had, and you would feel rotten if capturing a human only took a matter of seconds.

You followed it back to the large and mysterious door to the Ruins. It fell against it and pounded with its fists, and you were amused, but also very confused.

“Silly human! The entrance to the Ruins has been closed for years! You'll have to try harder to escape me, the Great-”

You stopped and took a step back as it collapsed against the door.

“Uh... human? That is quite rude of you. I will have to give you some lessons on proper manners when somebody is attempting to take your soul to the King of all monsters.” You took a big step forward, and the human turned its head enough to see you again, and you caught one of its wide and horror-filled eyes as it curled against the door and cried.

“N-no...” it croaked with a voice that sounded very unused. You blinked.

“Human, how rude! Denying a new pal. Your first lesson will begin now-”

“Please don't hurt me,” the human sobbed, drawing up its legs as far from you as possible. It was shaking and shivering. “Please...”

You froze, and for one of the very few times in your life, didn't know what to say. Hurt it? You would never! But as you got down on one knee, they flinched away from you and cried harder.

“Human, look at me,” you said. They didn't move, only sniffled and cried against the door. You reached out a hand and gently touched their shoulder, and they recoiled, but they didn't have anywhere to go. They slowly looked at you as they bawled. When you saw their face, with a bloody nose and scratches, it drew your attention to their legs and arms, which were also covered in scrapes and bruises.

“Please don't...” they whimpered.

“I... I am not going to hurt you, human. That was never my intention.”

They didn't believe you, you could tell that just by watching them. They looked ready to receive a blow from you at any moment.

You, the Great Papyrus, had royally messed up.

“Oh, please don't cry human, I was just trying to have fun. Even though it happens so rarely, I've made a mistake, and I always admit my mistakes.” You patted their shoulder a little bit. “I am not a bad skeleton, I promise. Oh, look at you, you're shaking like a leaf!”

The human's lip was quivering still, but they didn't seem quite so frightened. You took the opportunity to reach out the hand that had been on their shoulder. They looked at it as they brought their hand up to wipe away their tears. After a second, they took it.

“I am Papyrus, little human, master chef and sentrymen.”

They sniffled pathetically, and you gave their hand a gentle squeeze.

“What is your name, human?”

“I-I-I... I'm Frisk,” they said softly.

“Frisk the human, it is very nice to meet you. I did not realize that humans were so... well, monster-like. I will not take you to Asgore until you've been fed and cared for and you decide that you're ready to go. Does that sound like a compromise?”

They nodded, and you let go of their hand. They looked very, very cold.

“I'm very sorry for scaring you, Frisk the human. Please believe me when I say that I won't allow any more harm to come to you while you are under my protection.”

They nodded again, but their hands were tucked into their armpits, and they were huddled in on themselves to conserve warmth. You reached over and picked them up as softly and slowly as you could, but they didn't protest.

“My home is only a few minutes east of here,” you said as you held them in one arm and took off your scarf with the other. You handed it to them, and they hugged it tightly to their tiny frame. “And I, the Great Papyrus, promise to take good care of you while you stay with me.”

The human was still sniffling, but as you stood for a moment, they looked up at you.

“I'm... I'm scared,” they said quietly. They looked away, and before you could say anything they'd curled up against your chest and began to sob.

“I'm here, human, you are safe now. The Great Papyrus never breaks his promises, and I promise that you will be safe.” You stared down at them softly, because they were so small and frail and frightened, and they reminded you of Sans when he was young.

“Thank you,” they said.

“You are very welcome, human. But we should hurry home before you become ill. Its supposed to get colder today.”

The human hummed a noise in response, but you didn't disturb them further. As you walked home, you imagined what Sans would say, and realized that he'd likely just make puns. He didn't have the human-catching ambition that you did.

You knew that you would not be able to turn your new small friend over to the King. They snuggled against your chest and you could feel their tiny back rise and fall as they quieted. You were sad, because it meant that you likely would never become a Royal Guardsmen, but with the little human in your arms you could certainly live with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short thing, Papyrus goes home with the human and asks Sans is they can "keep it"  
> Papyrus is too innocent and pure for this world i s2g


End file.
